


Mixed Blend

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: There were no lies in a dream, and how could there be? Not when dreams were nothing more than a lie thought up by your sleeping mind, a lie to yourself in which you were truthful.---A collection of drabbles written as thanks to my Ko-fi supporters <3





	1. Saiouma- Dream

_Maybe I should try cracking my head open more often,_ Ouma thought gleefully, the spinning of the carousel horses encircling the spacious bed only serving to fuel the whirling sensation churning in his head at the sight of Saihara standing right before him.

It was only a dream, wasn’t it? There were no rules in a dream.

“ _…Since I love you.”_

There were no lies in a dream, and how could there be? Not when dreams were nothing more than a lie thought up by your sleeping mind, a lie to yourself in which you were truthful.

Ouma spoke of torture and love, of capture and being cornered.

He had the boy he loved backed into a corner, Saihara falling backward onto plush blankets, Ouma’s heart mirroring the action.

What would be the fun in winning a game without rules?


	2. Yutaba- Wedding

Should their mission succeed, the apparition standing before him would cease to exist. Eyes golden as the sands surrounding the palace would never been seen again, save for in memory.

Yusuke soon banished the thought, grip tightening round his sword as if it were his brush, grounding his resolve to create, to transform.

The ethereal figure was merely but an aspect of the girl caged up in that cluttered room. He would paint her future with hope, just as his friends had done for him.

Deep within the realm of her heart, the shadow of Futaba Sakura wanted him gone. Wasn’t it odd, he thought back, on the day her head was graced with a veil rather than a gleaming serpent, that her true self would so happily welcome him in the coming years?   


	3. Togafuka- Hands

“…Byakuya,” a long pause proceeded the name before his father spoke it, as if searching his mind for the correct one among the sea of others, “give me your hand.”

The boy complied readily, fingers making it less than halfway around the man’s hand, before being swatted away, the look of revulsion crossing his face enough to expel anyone from the room, anyone who hadn’t spent the past five -and only- years of his life training expressly for audiences with him.

“Not in that way,” the elder Togami sneered. “Hand out, palm up.”

Byakuya made another attempt, proud of how still he was now able to keep his wrist. Good businessman had steady hands.

“ _Should_ you someday succeed,” his father continued, and even a child could hear the absence of faith in his tone, “that hand will hold the entirety of the Togami Conglomerate in its palm.”

* * *

 

“B-byakuya-sama…your hand…”

The man complied readily, not looking up from the book he held, although a soft hum escaped his lips.

The fingers that laced with his own, slender and sliding easily in between, were familiar now, as much so as these evenings spent intertwined on the sofa. So routine had this become, that Byakuya had no need to glance at the tangle of dark hair resting in his lap to know the expression of contentment resting there.  

Proving somewhat difficult to turn the page with only one free hand (although certainly he could have if he had truly wanted to; the man did have some sliver of pride left in him), Byakuya made do with skimming back over a particularly weighty paragraph as he continued to muse in the back of his mind.

To think that no more than a few years earlier, the hands that had been meant to hold an empire now held something far more valuable instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
